Harry Potter Chat
by bree vandecamp
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si nuestra tercera generación se une a un chat? Harry, Ron, Hermione. Rose, Scorpius, Albus, James. Lily, Hugo, los Scamander...y muchos más..
1. Chapter 1

_aclaración: pondré entre paréntesis las siglas de los nombres de los personajes para que no lie y se pueda leer con más facilidad_

* * *

(SM)** miniMalfoy **: hola

(SM)** miniMalfoy:** hola

(SM)** miniMalfoy** : hola

(AP)** yoNOsoyelElegido:** Hola Scorpius, ¿Por qué repites?

(SM)** miniMalfoy: **¿quién eres?

(SM)** miniMalfoy:** Aun nose como va esto del crat

(RW)** ListayPelirroja: **Seras inculto, se llama CHAT

(AP)** yoNOsoyelElegido**: Soy Albus

(SM)** miniMalfoy**: ¿Y quien es ListayPelirroja?

(RW)** ListayPelirroja: **Tu peor pesadilla

(SM)** miniMalfoy: **Hola Weasley

(RW)** ListayPelirroja**: ¬¬

(AP)** yoNOsoyelElegido**: ¿?

_Automensaje de Princesapreciosa_Lily : estoy loca y terriblemente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, dame un beso guapete_

(LP)** Princesapreciosa_Lily:** AHH

(SM)** miniMalfoy:** ¿Que fue eso?

(SM)** miniMalfoy:** ¿Lily?

(AP)** yoNOsoyelElegido**: Lily O.O

(RW)** ListayPelirroja: **:S

(RW)** ListayPelirroja: ¡**¡LILY! ¡PORQUE!

_Automensaje de Princesapreciosa_Lily : estoy loca y terriblemente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, dame un beso guapete_

(LP)** Princesapreciosa_lily: **JURO QUE MATARE A JAMES FRED Y MIKE

(JFM)** LosNuevosMerodeadores_jfm : **Nos llamaban

(LP)** Princesapreciosa_Lily:** ¡Quitadme eso del automensaje! ¡no se quitarlo!

_Automensaje de Princesapreciosa_Lily : estoy loca y terriblemente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, dame un beso guapete_

(AP)** yoNOsoyelElegido: **Scorpius seremos cuñados ¡biiien!

(HW)** NuncameganaréisalAjedrez:** Como se entere tío Harry la que va a liar…

(RW)** ListayPelirroja**: HUGO ¿que haces aquí?

_Automensaje de Princesapreciosa_Lily : estoy loca y terriblemente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, dame un beso guapete_

(SM)** miniMalfoy:**¡No vamos a ser cuñados Albus!

(RW)** ListayPelirroja: **totalmente de acuerdo

(JFM)** LosNuevosMerodeadores_jfm:** Rosie estas celosa jaja se lo vamos a decir a tío Ron

_Automensaje de Princesapreciosa_Lily : estoy loca y terriblemente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, dame un beso guapete_

(LP)** Princesapreciosa_Lily: **Chicos o me lo quitéis o

(LP)** Princesapreciosa_Lily: **MOCOMURCIELAGO

(JFM)** LosNuevosMerodeadores_jfm: **Lyls por aquí no funciona -.-

_Automensaje de Princesapreciosa_Lily : estoy loca y terriblemente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, dame un beso guapete_

(LP)** Princesapreciosa_Lily:**Que me lo quitéis ya, es mi último avisa

(JFM)** LosNuevosMerodeadores_jmf:** Canija no nos das miedo

(LP)** Princesapreciosa_Lily:** jajajaj A LA CARGAA

_Automensaje de Princesapreciosa_Lily : estoy loca y terriblemente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, dame un beso guapete_

_Princesapreciosa_Lily cerró sesión_

(JFM)** LosNuevosMerodeadores_jfm:** O.O que viene el monstruo

_LosNuevosMerodeadores_jfm cerró sesión_

(AP)** yoNOsoyelElegido**: Ajajaj ya oigo a Lily darle patadas a la puerta de James.

(LorS)** : **Pobre Lilyanne siempre martirizándola

(HG)** NuncameganaréisalAjedrez: **Que haces aquí lorcan

(LysS)** NomellamesLysanderLlamameLysa**: Hola Hugo

(HW)** NuncameganaréisalAjedrez:** Hola Lysa

(AP)** yoNOsoyelElegido**: Genial ya estamos todos

(GS)** Gaby_sidigonoesno:** Hola

(RW)** ListayPelirroja**: Hola Gaby

(GS)** Gaby_sidigonoesno:** Hola Rose.

(GS)** Gaby_sidigonoesno:** ¿Que es eso de que te gusta Scorpius?

(HW)** NuncameganaréisalAjedrez:** ¡No le gusta!

(LysS)** NomellamesLysanderLlamameLysa:** Si le gusta

(SM)** miniMalfoy:** …

(AP)** yoNOsoyelElegido:** Jajajaja

(SM)** miniMalfoy**: ¡No le gusto!.

(RW)** ListayPelirroja: **¡No me gusta!

_Comadreja6 acaba de iniciar sesión_

(RON)** Comadreja6:** He oído a Hugo que decís que a Rose le gusta alguien

(RON)** Comadreja6:** ¿Quien le gusta a mi princesita?

_miniMalfoy cerró sesión_

(RW)** ListayPelirroja:** ¡PAPA LARGO DE AQUÍ!

(RON)** Comadreja6:** Pero... Rosie cariño

(RW)** ListayPelirroja:** ¡PAPA! LLAMARE A MAMA!

_ListayPelirroja cerró sesión_

(RON)** Comadreja6:** Me voy antes que venga Mione, miedo..

_Comadreja6 cerró sesión_

_elPottermasGuapo inició sesión_

(JP)** elPottermasGuapo: **¡Gabyyy!

(GS)** Gaby_sidigonoesno **: NO

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo**: Pero si aun no he dicho nada…

(GS)**Gaby_sidigonoesno** :** NO**

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:** Pero Gaby…

(AP)**yoNOsoyelElegido:** Asúmelo James, es un no

(HW)**NuncameganaréisalAjedrez:** Siempre será no…

(LysS)**NomellamesLysanderLlamameLysa **: Pues yo creo que debería ser si

(GS)**Gaby_siigonoesno:** ¡LYSANDER!

(LorS)**:** Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lysa

(LysS)**NomellamesLysanderLlamameLysa **Animo James pídeselo

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo: **¿Gaby quieres salir conmigo?

(GS)**Gaby_sidigonoesno**: **¡NO!**

_Gaby_sidigonoesno cerro sesión_

(JP)**elPottemasGuapo:** Me quiere pero se reprime por que su hermano Mike y yo somos amigos…

(AP)**yoNOsoyelElegido:** Claro James..

(AP)**yoNosoyelElegido:** voy a llamarle por teléfono para ver como esta

_yoNOsoyelElegido cerró sesión_

(HW)**NuncameganaréisalAjedrez: **¿Que es el feletono?

(LysS)**NomellamesLysanderLlamameLysa :** Es parecido a la conexión que tienen los torombos, bonitas criaturas de pelo verde…

(HW)**NuncameganaréisalAjedrez:** Lysa que no existen

(LysS)**NomellamesLysanderLlamameLysa** Mama y papa dicen que si Hugo

(HW)**NuncameganaréisalAjedrez:** ¡Que no!

(LorS)**:** Por cierto James ¿que hizo Lily?

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo**: Mocomuercielago, pero solo le dio a Fred …pobre

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:**¡AHH!

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:** Al está hablando con mi esposa

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:** ¡ADIOS!

_elPottermasGuapo cerró sesión_

(HW)**NuncameganaréisalAjedrez: **Nos quedamos solos…

(LorS)**:** ¡Me voy pareja!

(LysS)**NomellamesLysanderLlamameLysa: ** Locan eres malo

_ cerró sesión_

(LysS)**NomellamesLysanderLlamameLysa **: Hugito me voy

_NomellamesLysanderLlamameLysa cerró sesión_


	2. Chapter 2

(VW)**LaprimeraWeasley :** Hola Ted

(TL)**TengoelpeloAzul:** Hola Vic, ¿cómo estas?

(VW)**LaprimeraWeasley:** Bien ¿y tú?

(DW)**JeSuisBelle:** Por Favor, que poco espabilados

(TL)**TengoelpeloAzul:**Hola Minique

(DW)**JeSuisBelle:** Hola cuñado

(VW)**LaprimeraWeasley**: ¡DOMINIQUE!

(DW)**JeSuisBelle:** ¿Qué?

(LW)**LouissepronunciaLuis: :** ¿Teddy desde cuando sales con mi hermana?

(VW)**LaprimerWeasley:** LOUIS

(AP)**YoNOsoyelElegido:**Teddy sales con Vic?

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo**: LO SABIA

(TL)**TengoelpeloAzul:** No salimos

(DW)**JeSuisBelle**: No salen pero a Vic le gusta Ted y a Ted le gusta Vic

_TengoelpeloAzul cambio su nombre a TengoelpeloRojo_

(TL)**TengoelpeloRojo :** Esto Vic..

(VW)**LaprimeraWeasley:** Si Ted

(TL)**TengoelpeloRojo:**Yo…

(DW)**JeSuisBelle:** Él quería decirte que te arregles que a las cinco pasará a por ti para ir al cine

(DW)**JeSuisBelle:**Te apetece Vic dom

(VW)**LaprimeraWeasley:**Claro, te espero ted

_LaprimeraWeasley cerro sesión_

(TL)**TengoelpeloRojo:** …

(AP)**YoNOsoyelelegido**: Que bien eh Ted, ya tienes una cita con Vic aprovecha

(TL)**TengooelpeloRojo:**AH VOY A AREGLARME!

_TengoelpeloRojo cerro sesión_

(DW)**JeSuisBelle :** de nada ¬¬

(JP)**elPottermaGuapo:**eres una descarada, no se a quién te pareces

(GS)**Gaby_sidignoesno**: pues yo si ¬¬

(MS)**Mike_Elfantastico**: os parecéis

_MecaseconunaVeela inició sesión_

(DW)**JeSuisBelle:** Tranquilo James Vic está en buenas manos

(BW)**MecaseconunaVeela:**¿En manos de quien está tu hermana?

(DW)**JeSuisBelle;**Papitoooo veras Vicky..

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:** Ted y Vic tienen una cita

(BW)**MecaseconunaVeela:** ¿Qué?

(BW)**MecaseconunaVeela;**No si yo puedo impedirlo

_MecaseconunaVeela cerró sesión_

(GS)**Gaby_sidigonoesno**: James eres un bocazas

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo**: ¿Sales conmigo?

(GS)**Gaby_sidonoesno:**NO

(DW)**JeSuisBelle:**James no sabes

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:**¿Como que no?

(DW)**JeSuisBelle:** Observa

(DW)**JeSuisBelle**: Mike

(MS)**Mike_Elfantastico:** ¿Qué?

(DW)**JeSuisBelle:**Te espero a las cinco en mi casa, se puntual por tu bien

_JeSuisBelle cerró sesión_

(MS)**Mike_Elfantastico:** ¿Que como cuando?

(GS)**Gaby_sidigonoesno**: Mike no la dejes plantada, Minique cuando se enfada parece un basilisco

_Mike_Elfantastico cerró sesión_

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo**: Ya veo…

(GS)**Gaby_sidigonoesno:** No lo intentes Potter

_Gaby_sidigonoesno cambió su nombre a__ Gaby_nuncasaldreconJames_

_Gaby_nuncasaldreconJames__ cerró sesión_

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:** esta coladita por mi

(LW)**LouissepronunciaLuis: :**si tu lo dices...

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo**: Louis no sabía que seguías ahí

(LW)**LouissepronunciaLuis: :**adios James

_LouissepronunciaLuis cerró sesión_

* * *

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago**: Hola

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:** Hola

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:** Hola

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:**Hola

(SM)**MiniMalfoy:**Papa para con una vez te leemos

(AP)**yoNOsoyelElegido:** Hola señor Malfoy

(HP)**yoSIsoyelElegido:**Hola Malfoy

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:** ¿Potter?

(HP)**yoSIsoyelElegido**: El mismo

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:** Que nombre de nir mas original

(RW)**ListayPelirroja:** En realidad se llama Nick señor Malfoy

(RON)**Comadreja6:** Rosie princesa te quiero

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:**¿Weasley Comadreja?jajajaj

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:** solo falta la sabelotodo

(HG)**YoloseTodo:** ¿Algún problema?

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:** Merlin acerté se puso ese nombre

(RON)**Comadreja6:** ¡Callate Malfoy!

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:** Me estas amenazando Weasley

(RON)**Comadreja6**: ¿Y que si lo hago Malfoy?

(HP)**yoSIsoyelElegido:** Chicos callad, hay niños delante

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:**No si por mi no os cortéis, que haya sangre

(GW)**GinnyahoraPotter:**James Sirius Potter

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:** Mama O.O

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:**Mira otra Weasley

(GW)**GinnyahoraPotter:**¿Malfoy enserio? ¿Con ordenador?

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago**: Si Weasley, mi hijo me está poniendo on-line

(RON)**Comadreja6:**Tu hijo que saca menos notas que mi hija =)

(RW)**ListayPelirroja:** ¡Papa!

(HG)**YoloseTodo:** Ron no seas crio

(DM)**RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago:**Te vas a enterar weasley!

_RubioGuapoRicoyBuenMago cerró sesión_

_miniMalfoy cerró sesión_

(HG)**YoloseTodo**:Ron, nos vemos en la concina, tenemos que hablar seriamente

(RON)**Comadreja6:** ¿De que?

(HG)**YoloseTodo:**De que no esta bien que te metas con las notas de Scorpius

_YoloseTodo cerró sesión_

(AP)**yoNOsoyelElegido:** Además Scorpius es muy listo

_Comadreja6 cerró sesión_

(HP)**yoSIsoyelElegido:** Pobre Ron

(GW)**GinnyahoraPotter:** Hermione cuando se enfada..

(HP)**yoSIsoyelElegido**: Vamos a llamarlos

_yoSIsoyelElegido cerró sesión_

_GinnyahoraPotter cerró __sesión_

_miniMalfoy inició sesión_

(JP)**elPottermásGuapo:**¿Por que te fuiste Scorpius?

(SM)**miniMalfoy:** Mi padre le lanzó una maldición al ordenador

(SM)**miniMalfoy:** cree que le ha llegado al señor Weasley y se está riendo…

_miniMalfoy cambió su nombre a MalfoyTraumatizado_

(SM)**MalfoyTraumatizado:** cree que el señor Weasley esta K.O

(RW)**ListayPelirroja:** Pensaba que te habías asustado

(SM)**MalfoyTraumatizado**: Weasley de normal me das miedo

(SM)**MalfoyTraumatizado:** Pero no el suficiente para irme de aquí

(RW)**ListayPelirroja:** ¬¬

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:** Los que se pelean se desean

(RW)**ListayPelirroja**: James eres idiota

(SM)**MalfoyTraumatizado:** Eso quiere decir que a Weasley le gusta ahora James

(RW)**ListayPelirroja**: De eso nada Cretino

(AP)**yoNOsoyelElegido**: Ahora le gustas tu otra vez Scorpius

(RW)**ListayPelirroja:** OLVIDADME

_ListayPelirroja cerró sesión_

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:**¿Ahora quien le gusta?

(SM)**MalfoyTraumatizado :** No lo se, pero pobre chico

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo.**Chicos me voy a por Gaby

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:** le dije que pasaría a por ella

(JP)**elPottermasGuapo:**Mañana os cuento

(AP)**yoNOsoyelElegido:**Pero James te dijo que no

_elPottermasGuapo cerró sesión_

(SM)MalfoyTraumatizado:Al ,Gaby lo matara

(AP)**yoNosoyelElegido:** Voy a recoger los pedazos que queden de James

_YoNOsoyelelegido cerró sesión_

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que tenéis esta historia en favoritos_

_pero gracias sobre todo a:_

**_samfj , livinginfairytale , Cataleya y Rose-AZ_**

_por sus comentarios_

_Un beso_

_bree_


End file.
